Within Flames
by XSniderXD
Summary: The heat quickly rushed through her cheeks, turning them pink,  and her heart skipped a beat, as she stared face to face, with those forewarned glowing eyes just outside the door. And in the flash of a moment, they shortly vanished, the usual emptiness of the haunted building was replaced with a low, grim laugh.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One ~ Having a Laugh

Staring around the newly restored, and opened, restaurant, the girl saw small children playing and laughing around the animatronic figures on the stage, as they played their metallic instruments. Their eyes, opened wide and unblinking, stared into an empty void, sending a shiver down the young girl's spine. She shook her head of the thought, and walked up to the cashier at one end of the restaurant.

"Good evening mistress, what can I do for you?" Asked the woman behind the counter, pleasure in her tone, and a brightened smile presented on her face that made it seem like she glued like that.

"Er," Stammered the girl, dazed by the woman's attitude, "I was actually wondering if there were any job offerings here, because I hear it's new." She continued to glare at the woman, and shortly gave out a small smile.

The smile on the cashier seemed to grow slightly, making the girl wonder how this woman could manage to smile like that. "True, this is a fairly new restaurant. And as a matter of fact, I do believe there is an offering. However," she tilted her head, "My boss is out on a business meeting at the moment, and you'll required to speak with him first, to get the job."

She seemed a bit too excited, all for some girl simply looking for some work to do. "Oh," the girl looked at the cash register and seeing her reflection, she immediately looked away from it, and back to the woman. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Before he left this morning, he'd told me that he would be back by around six-ish. You can come back then." Her teeth flared out, shining with shimmers of light.

The girl, again dazed by the actions of the woman, thought, 'This lady can't be for real.'

She simply nodded, "Alright then, I guess I'll comeback later." She smiled, saying, "Thank you," and turning around, she left the building, for she did not want to stare at the woman any longer than she had to.

~A Few Hour Rolls By~

The young woman sat on the bottom steps, in front of her apartment building in she had accompanied. Her knees were strolled onto her chest, and her head rested on top of them, while her arms were wrapped around her legs. Her stubby, short nose lay between the cracks of her legs, and her night colored eyes were softly shut. The warmth of the wind blew her darkened, purple and blue hair across her face. She had a lean body, that most girls her age would die to have.

Although doing well in school, she was only eighteen, and was still inexperienced to the outside world. She wasn't prepared enough for what was to come for her in the future. And because of the things she's done in the past, she has lost the support of her parents, who moved away, leaving their daughter on her own, to thrive on the loyalty of those who mourned for her. That was only reason why she was still here. And now, with the new pizzeria opened, she will be able to support herself, and repay those who have brought her the accomplishments she's achieved, that is, if she gets the job.

She opened her eyes and sighed into the wind, her glance fixated on the pavement ahead of her. Within every few minutes, she saw multiple legs pass by her in silence. Waiting a few moments longer, she decided to sit up, and look around. She noticed that she rays of the sun were lingering behind the multiple buildings, on their journey beneath the Earth.

Figuring it was time, as she didn't bother checking the time, she stood up from her spot, and started back towards the restaurant. Shortly upon approaching it, she noticed that it had seemed to he deserted, as the parking lot was abandoned, apart from a single, lonely black car. 'That must be the owner of this place,' the girl thought to herself, and pushed forward, coming to the door, where she cautiously stepped inside.

Immediately, she was greeted by an animatronic bunny staring straight at her, with it's whitened eyes locked with her dark ones. She jumped, and let out a quiet shriek, before realizing that it was only the robot. She calmed down and looked around. All of the animatronics were located in different areas than she had remembered, and she couldn't seem to find that Fox anywhere.

"Why hello, miss." A mans gentle voice sprouted from the midst of the dim lights, "Sorry, but we're closed as of right now." The girl pivoted her glance to her left, and found semi-stout man standing there. His face was bare of any hair, and atop of it was a short tuft of black.

Not thinking, she busted out, "Are you the owner of this place?" And immediately regretted the demanding tone in her voice

The man simply smiled, "Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

She took a breathe in and exhaled it, then smiled, "Earlier today, I had one of the workers if there were jobs available here, and she told me to speak with you."

Seemingly deep I thought, he placed his fingers on his chin. The girl looked around slightly, feeling a slight breeze. Her attention was reverted back to the man once he said, "So, you want a job here?"

"Yes, please," she simply answered

Again, the man looked deep in thought, although this time, his eyes danced across the girl, as if he were scanning for something important. After some time, he spoke up, "Well, normally, I wouldn't hire a civilian with... colored hair, but, you seem special, different, o why not?"

Ignoring the fact that this man straight up insulted her in front of her face, her eyes still lit up with joy "Really? You're gonna hire me jut like that? I don't need to sign any papers or something?"

"There are plenty of other people looking for jobs, so if you don't want it, I guess I could hand it~"

"No, wait! That's not what I'm saying," she quickly interrupted him, "It's just not what I'd figured you'd do."

He smiled, "Alright then, consider yourself hired."

"Great! Thank you so much!" She shouted with excitement and gratitude. "You have no idea how long I've been searching for a job." They were silent shortly, until she spoke up again, "Anyway, when do I start?"

The man seemed to have grown a devilish grin, "You can start right now." He looked into the girls darkened eyes, "Come with me, I'll show you to your office."

The eighteen year olds eyes widened, "Right now? But it's dark out."

The man, seemingly not to have heard her comment, said, "Follow me if you'd please."

Making a discerned face, she reluctantly followed him into a hallway.

"What's your name, miss?"

"Alikki," was her short reply.

The stout ball of flesh hummed, as if deep in thought, "Good." They shortly approached a door, and entered it. What Alikki immediately saw first, was a set of complicated looking control consoles in the center of the small room, with it's screens showing carious other rooms from within the building. There was a medium sized window directly in front of the console, and behind it, was a darkened room. From where she was standing, Alikki found two doors on either side of the console, the one she just entered through, and another on the opposite side. She turned to the man, "What is this?" She asked I shock.

"It's your new job, your office." He looked at her, "You'll be this pizzeria's new night guard, watching over this place. Your job is to sit at this console, checking any mishaps, and make sure everything's ship shape here." He spoke with a tone that sent a shiver down the girls spine. The man seemed to have noticed this, and asked, "Why the strange face?"

"I thought I was gonna get a job making pizza or cleaning or something like that," replied Alikki, "Not become some night nanny for this shop."

The man scoffed slightly, "You asked for a job," he stated, "I gave you one. This one." Seeing that the girl wasn't convinced into taking the offer, he continued, "It isn't that bad anyway. All you have to do is sit here, in this room in front of these consoles, and watch over the cameras. Simple as one two three."

Alikki breathed in, and let it out. She shortly came to a conclusion, We'll... If that's all I have to do, I guess it'll be alright."

"Wonderful!" The man rejoiced, and became deathly silent a few more minute of awkward science was exchanged between the two, until the owner had said, "Well, have at it. Good luck!" He said matter-of-factly, and started for the door, stopping was in the entrance. "There is a uniform and flashlight in the locker located behind the console. Also, a recording has already been taped by the previous night guard. Just tap on the button, and listen to it. Who knows, you may find it important." And with that, he quickly disappeared.

Alikki stared dumbfoundly at the door. "What" she said aloud. "Um, okay?.." She slowly turned around, and looked behind the console, locating the locker. Opening it, she found a uniform,her exact size,and a small flashlight. "How did he know my size? And how did he?" She shook her head, "Whatever, never mind," and turned to the console. She sat down on the chair,and scanned the various screens, trying to find the recorded message. Her eyes were soon met with a flashing light, stating a new message was available. When she pushed it, a male's voice rang statically into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~ The Nightmare Begins

"Hello. Hello Helloo."

"Hello there," Alikki replied to the energetic tone. The voice was barely understandable, due to the static, but she made the attempt to hear what was being said.

"Uhh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled on on your first night."

The girl smiled pleasantly, glad to be listening to something in the darkness of the room. "How thoughtful," she said with a smile.

"Uhm, I actually worked at the office before you. Am finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact, so, I know it can be overwhelming. But, I am here to tell you that there is nothing to worry about. You'll do fine! So, let's just focus on getting you through the first night... Okay, let's see, uhmm, first there is an introductory reading for the company, that I am supposed to read. Yeah, it's kinda a legal thing, you know?"

She scoffed in the cooling night air, "If it's a legal thing, why didn't that owner tell me?" Her eyes scanned over the screens while the voice continued to talk.

"Uhm, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear's Entertainment is not responsible for damage, property, or person on the discovering damage or death has occurred. A missing person report will be made within 90 days and the death of a person will be cleaned with bleach and the carpets be cleaned blah blah blah."

Catching her full attention, she stared at the message screen, where the audio was coming from, her eyes widened with a mixture of fear and shock, "What?! Don't 'blah blah blah' me after saying something like that!"

"Now, that might sound bad, I know, but there is nothing to worry about."

"Bull crap," retorted the new guard, "Nothing to worry about? You just inferred that people died here!"

"The animatronic puppets become, quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years and never get a bath, I probably would be irritable at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and show them a little respect, right? Okay, so just be aware that the characters tend to wander a bit. Uhm, they have some sort of free roaming mode at night, something about their servers locking up, or they get turned off for too long."

"They come alive?" Alikki shouted at the screen.

"Uhm, they used to be allowed to walk around during the easy too, but then there was the bite of '87. Yeah, it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, ya know."

"What the living hell? They killed someone?" Alikki raised her voice once more

"Now, concerning the only real safety during the night watch, if any, is the fact that if these characters happen to see you after hours, they probably won't recognize you as being a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal exoskeleton without its suit on... Now, since that is against the rules of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably forcefully stuff you inside Freddy Fazbear suit. Well, that wouldn't be so bad, if the suit themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial areas. So you can imagine that having your head being pressed inside would cause a bit of discomfort and... Death."

"Oh my God!" She screamed, her stomach now feeling a bit queasy.

"The only parts that will see the light of day will be your eyeballs and teeth that will pop out of the mask. Yeah they don't tell you these things when you sign up but hey see you first thing tomorrow. Uhm check those cameras and remember to close those doors only if they are absolutely necessary. Got to conserve power. Alright good night."

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock," the girl said pitifully and shook her head, "What the hell did I get myself into?" With the static erupting back into the room, after a short moment, it became silent. The eary echoes from within the building, along with Alikki's heavy breathing were now all that was heard. Her skin began to tremble, and she nearly jumped at every sound.

Looking at the screens, she pushed the buttons randomly , making her notice that some of them were changing the camera's location. She stopped once she noticed three familiar animatronics standing together in one room ~ the bunny, the bear, and the chicken. "How'd they get there so quickly? I thought they were in the main room," the girl questioned.

Suddenly, the camera screen turned to static, frightening her once more. She drastically pushed the buttons on the control panel again, ending up opening and closing the doors multiple times and switching through the multiple different camera's. her frantic button mashing stopped shortly, and she took the moment to breath. The left door was closed, as she had noticed, and she calmly searched for the button in which to reopen it. Pushing one towards the left side of the panel, a plight flipped on in the room ahead of her. She stared in awe at the narrow, empty hall, pushing the button again to turn the light off.

Pressing another button, this one near the center, she managed to open the left door, to her uncertainty. Immediately after the door was lifted, she heard a mechanical squeak in the darkness, making her jump backwards. Her head spun back to the console, and he hand slammed the button to close the door.

"Oh my God!" Alikki shouted, placing her elbows on the console and putting her head into the palm of her hands. 'This isn't happening,' she though, shaking her head from within her hands, 'this cannot be happening!'

There was another noise outside the door, bringing her attention back to it. She noticed that there was a light directly above the door, blinking a bright red, that she hadn't noticed before. Taking note of this, she looked back at the screens, and once more, discovered something new. There was a percentage in the bottom corner of one screen, and next to it read [POWER.]

"This place loses power?" Alikki exclaimed, "it seems like I won't stop getting surprised here." She pushed the button to lift the door again, then shone her flashlight in the doorway. She found nothing. "Good," she said softly, and began scrolling through the screens once more. "I only have 78% power left, it's 2:31... What time do I get off again?.. Did her even tell me?" Alikki shook her head. She didn't expect to be in the midst of murderous animatronic animals.

"How'd it get so late already?" She quarrelled, "I thought I arrived here at sic." She scanned the screens. The figures were still all in one spot, she noticed, staring at them intently. She saw nothing that made them seem remotely alive. Rolling her eyes, she changed the camera, which brought up a screen with a curtain, fully closed. A sign in front of it read [Pirate's Cove.]

"Pirates Cove?" Alikki asked aloud, "What's that?" She immediately shook her head however, and switched the camera once more. She noticed that the buttons she pushed seemed to have been in order. The top row of buttons viewed the rooms further away, the middle ones showed those rooms in the middle of the building, and the ones on the bottom row showed the closer rooms. The buttons to the far left of the panel opened and closed the left door, while the ones on the far right did the same to the right door.

A few hours quickly passed with no further disruptions with the machines. Alikki, now slumped over in her chair, with her eyes growing ever so closely to slumber. She cycled through the cameras over and over, glossing over every speck of every room. But nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. None of the animatronics moved an inch since after the recorded message.

Her eyes closed. She didn't get too fear in her slumber, as a loud ringing was shortly heard, causing her to jump up. Deciding enough was enough, she grabbed her flashlight, and slowly crept to the door on her right. Squinting her eyes into the darkness, she tried catching a glimpse of anything, but found nothing. Despite her not seeing anything, she shouted into the darkness, "I know you're there! I can hear you!" Nothing replied. What would she expect. A friendly 'hello?'

She slowly lifted her arm with the flashlight, and was about to switch it on, before her hand was violently smacked, sending the light flying into the corner of the room. She screeched, and winced in pain, grabbing her hand, and immediately turned around to the console. But she didn't get far, before something grabbed her by the neck of her uniform. Whatever it was, it was strong, and cold.

It pulled tightly, choking the girl. Fearing for her life, Alikki thrashed around, flailing her arms behind, and managed to grab onto something, feeling like ears. Long ears, belonging to a bunny.

"Let me go!" She managed to shout out in fear, only to have the grip pull her harder.

An idea striking her, she quickly unbuttoned the shirt of her uniform, with her uninjured hand, and managed to slip out of it, along with the grip. The creature was sent back into the darkness with a thud

She quickly ran to the console, and shut both the doors. Stepping away from the left door, she searched for her flashlight, finding it near the left of the room. She ran to its location, picked up, and turned it on, shining it on her hurt hand. It cuts and scrapes, and multiple large bruises over the entirety of it. Shocked by the damage, Alikki didn't know what to do.

However, she didn't need to do anything, as shortly after, bells rang through the building, and the lights came to life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~ The Truth Unravels

The lights slowly flickered back to life, and the pizzeria's original whisps of noise - the one without the screeching and mechanical laughs - was brought into the atmosphere once again. Alikki lay, knelt in the corner of her small room, gripping tightly onto her injured wrist. She waited a few minutes to let the old air sink in, and she slowly staggered to stand up. With her left hand, she briskly brushed her violet hair from her eyes, and forced her two legs to stumble forward. She saw the entrance to the door of her "office" draw nearer, and felt her heart pounding within her chest, her motion sluggish.

She stopped once directly in front of it with her eyes glued to the metallic glimmer, awaiting for something to pop out at her. Breathing in, she walked out the door, immediately turning to her left where she continued into the main part of the building. She stopped again after seeing her boss coming in from the entrance, and her fear immediately turned to anger. He smiled, and walked towards her, her deep, dark eyes glared intently into his.

"Why good morning Alikki, " He said casually, smiling intently, "I see you made it through your first night. That good news."

"Yeah, no thanks to you," the girl held her shout, "I nearly died!"

"Ah, but you didn't," his smile grew more, "You're still here and all in one piece."

Not in the mood to talk, Alikki simply muttered, "Whatever," and stepped around the tall man to leave the grimish store.

The man quickly grabbed her shoulder however, and stated, "You know, there were many people who wanted this job, but I chose you to do it."

Alikki's eyebrows crossed, giving her a sarcastic look, "Now why is that?" She placed a finger from her uninjured arm onto her chin, and looked up at the ceiling as if looking into space, "Because from what I remember, the very first thing you said to me, was that you normally wouldn't hire people of my sorts. Ain't that right?" She looked back down, a smirk crossing her lips.

The male figure's smile only see!ex to grow slightly more, "Well, because Alikki, there is something... Special about you. Something that !makes you better capable, and more well suited into doing this type of job that I didn't see in the others." His eyes glittered as he festered his arms across the room, "You were meant for this job."

"Sure," the girl stated, rolling her eyes, "Whatever you say, sir." She turned back around.

"Call me Mr. Faz."

"Fine," she looked behind her, "Whatever you say, Mr. Faz," and turning around, she walked towards the door.

"I'll be looking for you tonight then?" Asked the man, with an eyebrow raised.

Fury finally taking control of her body, she clenched her fists, forgetting for a moment about her injured wrist. She grabbed old of her left arm, and stared angrily at the man, her arm clearly visible in front of him. "If you thing I'm coming back, you're crazy! Why would I want to spend another night here when one of your bloody creatures broke my damn arm?!"

"Because you'll be paid," Mr. Faz stated, placing a hand on his chin, "Let's negotiate something. I need someone to watch over this restraunt over the night, and you the money.. clearly."

Alikki flipped her wrist for him to continue.

"I'll tell you what, my girl. I will double your paycheck each day for the next week that you work for me, and after the end of this week, I wil pay you that same amount you were paid that last day of the week. In terms of numbers, You'll be paid $101 dollars tonight, $202 dollars tomorrow night, and so on. You'll make over a thousand dollars by this week alone, and the days after." A seductive smirk came across his face, as she stared down at the girl.

Alikki hadn't seemed fazed by what was said, because as soon as he heard that he'd double her paycheck each day, her mind began to race. What was told to her was the plain truth. She needed the money, desperately, and if she were to quit this job so quickly, it's just make it harder for her to find another job in the long run. Sighing, she shook her head, "Fine."

"Excellent!" The mans usual smile came back, "I'll see you tonight!" Turning around, he walked to the back of the building, presumably to his work office. He didn't catch to glare that came from the girl behind him.

Alikki hadn't realized that her face brightened red and felt warm until after the man was out of sight. The pain in her arm only seemed to intensify. "What did I bring myself into?" She shut her eyes and shook her head vigorously, before stepping out of the pizzeria. Turning down the sidewalk, she led her thoughts away, and listened to the music around her. The roar of the engines from cars and buses, the chirping of the birds, brightening the day with their lovely lullaby's. Alikki felt the crisp, cooled wind, filling her with redemption.

The girl arrived in front of a mid-sized building in a short time. She immediately stopped in front of the darkened doors, staring at her reflexion. 'What am I gonna say?' She thought to herself, looking at he violet hair blow across her face, 'That I was attacked by some crazed animatronic, purple bunny?' She tilted her head down the door, until she stared at her arm. Her right hand was gripped around her left, like it was when she left the restaurant, which gave her the look of a schoolgirl. She shook her head in disarray, 'I can't tell them that, they'd think I'm crazy.'

'God, whatever, I'll think of something,' she concluded after a few minuted rolled by. She stepped into the building, and walked to the counter where she was greeted by a hefty looking nurse. The elder smiled, "Hello there."

"Hi," Alikki simply replied with a straight face.

"What is it that you need?"

"Assistance. Why else would I come here?" Alikki brought her injured arm up to the counter to show the woman. It had swelled more than she thought, and was crooked, like a tree branch.

"Uh oh, poor girl," awed the nurse, turning, 'Uno momento, por favor. I'll go grab the doctor." The woman walked through a door behind her without saying anything else, leaving Alikki to wait in the silence. She had a sudden urge to sprint out of there, and considered it, but was too late, as the door reopened, and out came the same old nurse, along with an Indian man.

The man wore a white suit, unusual to Alikki, and he spoke with a slight accent. "What is your name my dear?" His bear-like voice asked.

"Alikki," replied the girl, eager to get this over with. The grabbed a clipboard and pen, and wrote on the paper connected to the board.

"Surname?"

Alikki groaned, "Kaminskiy." Again, the man wrote on the paper.

"Well then, Alikki Kaminskiy, why have you come here today?" The doctor stared at the girl, "I haven't seen you before."

"For starters, my wrist is crooked, " she held in a curse, and nodded towards her hurt arm, to which the doctor took notice, and nodded.

"I see." He said, waiting. "Well then, come with me. Walk through those doors to your left," he gestured towards them, and walked back through the door from whence he came in before. Alikki slowly walked through her desired door, and was surprised to see with her. "Follow me," he said, walking down a hallway.

The two walked thought the narrow hallway, reaching a small room, and they both entered it. The man told Alikki to sit on the bed on one side of the room, and she complied. 'Now, let's take a look at that arm, shall we?"

~Hours Later~

Alikki stared at her black cast wrapped around her wrist, and poked at it. The doctor had put the bandage beneath the cast on tightly, making her arm numb. She was given pills for pain relief, and took a few once she got back into her apartment. Now, she sat in the silence, on her small couch, prodding at her cast. She looked up at a clock ahead of her. 'Half past ten,' she though, looking back at her arm, 'should I even bother going to work tonight?' The girl closed her eyes, letting the darkness consume her, until she slowly stood up, and reopened her eyes, 'Screw it, I need that money.' Without another word, she walked across the room, and went through the door, turning towards the pizzeria.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Flicker of the Light - Night 2

With the deadly restaurant a few yards away from her sight, Alikki tried to sooth her mind to the best of her ability. She told herself that she would try her best to remain calm in any given situation that was about to come her way. And she would try not to snap sat her boss, as she was his employee, and she knew that he still capable of firing her, despite what he said about her.

She approached the doors, rushing through the!. She was immediately greeted by a man standing tall in her way. He was dressed in a black suit and a red tie. His shoes were covered with dirt and there were small strands of wire sticking out of them.

"Ah, Alikki," Mr. Faz let out, surprise in his tone, "You've come."

The female forced out a smile, brushing the hair away from her face, "Yeah. I've decided it was best for me to come back."

"Glad to hear it," he gave out a small, irritable chuckle, patting Alikki's shoulder. "You're a tough cookie, you know that?"

"Thank you," she replied awkwardly. There was still a fake smile across her face, but her eyes only glared at the man, making the smile fade some. "Anyway, I should be going to the office now, don't you think?" She waved, and started walking away."

"Now wait just a minute," answered the man harshly, "You've still got some time. Why we don't we have a chat?"

Sighing with annoyance, the female turned back around, "Chat about what?"

"About anything!" He shouted, all the harshness gone. "Come, we shall go to the dining room."

Alikki grumbled, "Fine."

Mr. Faz smiled greatly, "Excellent! Come on then." Both he and the girl walked across the building, towards another hall. This one was lighter then the one to Alikki's office, and there were stains on the carpet. Some party hats were strewn along the walls, making the girl wonder if there were any janitors working. She followed the tall man to a large room, where multiple tables were strung about. There were multiple party hats located either on top of the tables or on the floor around them.

"Do you have any janitors that work here?" Alikki asked, "If so, they do a terrible job."

They settled onto one of the tables before Mr. Faz answered. "We just had a party today you know? The janitors had the day off so they weren't able to cleanup the place." He smiled, "It'll be done tomorrow."

"..anyway," The girl spoke up, looking around the large room. She saw strange pictures and paintings. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well," the man placed his left hand over his cheek, making himself give a half smile, "What do you think of this place? Pretty magnificent huh?"

Alikki hummed, "Yeah, 'magnificent.'" She replied sarcastically. "Actually, I have something to ask." She placed her elbows onto the table and folded her hands together, "Why does this place have such a dark atmosphere? And how are those animatronic creature alive? And who's the guy on the recording?" She faked a smiled.

Mr. Faz stared at her dark eyes, giving out his own smile. "To answer your questions at once, I have on clue of what you are speaking about." He laughed in a tone that showed he was pushing something away, "Dark atmosphere? Where? I don't feel such a thing. The animatronics alive? Well, they are animatronics,they are made to play music. And whoever that recording you're talking about, I certainly haven't a clue!"

"You can't be serious, can you?" Alikki said, raising her voice, "You cannot be that oblivious. This his your restaurant, you should know what goes on in it!"

"Watch your tone with me Missy," he replied violently, "I am your boss, and I can do as I please."

Alikki breathed in, and faked another smile. "You're right, I apologize," she said through gritted teeth.

"Your apology is accepted," Mr. Faz answered.

Alikki stood up, "Anyway, if you don't mind, I've got a job to do." She awaited approval, no matter how hard she wanted to leave without it.

"Very well, you may go."

"Thank you Sir," the girl said turning around. She walked with fury in her stride. Biting down her bottom lip, she glared out in front of her, until she approached her office.

Getting situated onto her seat, she lingered over the controls, and awaited for the twelve o'clock bell to start ringing.

"That bunny better not show his ugly face to me today," Alikki said to herself, "I'll bash his metal head in with my flashlight!" She crossed her eyebrows and shook her head, thinking, _'If that's even possible to do.'_

The bell suddenly rung out into the darkened room, causing her to jump back into her seat. Grumbling to herself, she readied herself, and as soon as the bell went silent, she began pressing the buttons, changing the camera view. She found that the three usual animatronics -the bear, the chicken, and the bunny- were in the back room again, just as they were the night before. They were silently standing in place, as if taunting the girl. Changing the view, she saw the the curtain to Pirate Cove was still closed, and since she had yet to see the Foxy in the night, she guessed that it was behind those curtains. Given that it had a hook for a hand and an eye patch, she classed the fox to be a pirate. And pirates must belong to pirates Cove, set concluded.

As she continued scanning through the different cameras, she heard a static erupt in the room, and a voice spoke out.

 _"Uhh, hello? Hello?"_

"Oh great," Alikki said rolling her eyes. She pushed some more buttons, "you again."

 _"Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"_

"Why thank you every so much!" The female said sarcastically, with a fake smile, which quickly turned back into a frown.

 _"I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uh, it might be a good idea to peek at choose cameras while I talk, just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."_

"Um, I think I'm way ahead of you there." Alikki heard a deep, metallic groan from the hallway to her right, causing her to quickly close that desired door. "If you're that Bunny... You can fuck off!"

 _"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off the stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"_

Alikki scoffed, "You're starting to bug me you annoying piece of..."

 _"I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors."_

"...There's door light?" She scanned across the various button, finding two lonely ones. "How'd I not see those last night?" She pushed button and a light to the right shone, illuminating a blue face. "Oh my god!" Alikki shouted, jumping back into her chair. She glared at the bunny, pointing her broken arm towards the small window, "Fuck you." She turned off the light, and went back to the cameras.

 _"So if-if you can't something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."_

"Dude, shut the hell up!" Shouted the girl, opening the door. She turned the light on, and saw that the animatronic was gone, "someone running away from me?"

" _Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched."_

"I wouldn't like being watched either..." Alikki scratched her head.

 _"I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon!" Static was heard afterward, then the message went completely silent._

The girl shook her head, "Well he's a big help," she joked.

There's was more laughter from the hallways and the sound of shuffling echoed throughout the building. Closing both doors, she turned the hallway lights on. To the left, she saw the yellow chicken. "Well, hello. Go away."

There was nothing to her right, so she reopened the door and turned off the light, so to preserve some power. She shone her flashlight to the window in front of her, and seeing nothing, she went back to the controls. Opening the left door after the chicken left, Alikki look through the cameras once more. She discovered that both the chicken and the bunny were back in their original positions. "Wait a minute... They go back to their spots? Why?"

Pushing the thought away, she switched the camera view to Pirate Cove, where she saw the curtain open slightly, and mangled face peeping out. "Ooh my god... You stay right there."

She looked at the clock in the corner of the screen, "Only 1:30? Ugh, it's gonna be a long night."

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize dearly for this late update. I've run into a bit of trouble with my health, but I won't go into the details right now. This may be a short chapter, but I don't wanna make them too long. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Swiftness of the Fan - Night 2 ~Cont.~

"Ahah!: Alikki shouted, overjoyed about the catching the yellow bird in time, "You sucker!" She heard the creature grumble silently, as if it were upset. She didn't pay it any mind, and heard it scuttle away from the door.

Her mind was currently racing, but she only had to cope through this for just a few more hours. She checked the camera on Pirate Cove, and noticed that the fox had stepped out of its cave, in front of the curtains. Its head was bent backwards, having multi-coloured wires protruding out and sparking. The more the girl stared at it, the more run-down and old the thing looked. The other three animatronics looked almost new, but this fox, it looked broken.

Shrugging, Alikki changed the camera once again. She saw that the large, brown bear was keeping guard in its original position. in other words, it hadn't moved from its spot. The bunny was also back in its original spot, however, the chicken was not.

She motioned through the different camera views until she found the sneaky creature, lingering in the back of the dining room area, where Alikki and Mr. Faz were just a few hours ago. "If you could do me a favor," the girl said aloud, "Would you stay there, please?" She tilted her head, and stared at the robot, "I don't need any more injuries." She let out a small smile, but quickly turned it into a frown, and changed the camera again.

She noticed her power was running to a minimal, but she wasn't worried. She noticed that the animatronics were not very active this night, so she didn't use the doors much often. Pressing a button on the controls, the light in the room ahead of her turned on. She wonder she even had the option of turning that light on when it seemed nothing was in that room. She pressed the button again to turn off the light.

The rest of the night proceeded as she had thought it would. There were no further interruptions from the day-time musical robots. When the seven o'clock bell sounded, she got up, stretched her arms and legs, and walked out of the room. She was shortly greeted by her boss in the main room, near the counter.

"Alikki!" he shouted with joy, as if he were surprised to see her still alive. But nonetheless, his smile was the same, "You're doing a wondrous job!"

"Uh-huh, great," she said rolling her darkened eyes. She put her weight on her left leg, "Can I have my paycheck now, please?"

The smile, again, on the man's face grew, "Such an eager, impatient girl." He chuckled, reaching into the pocket of his jacket, and took out a small slip of paper. He handed it to the violet haired girl, who gladly took it.

Taking a glance at it, she made sure it was the desired amount. She looked back at the man, "Thank you sir...I've gotta go now, I'm exhausted."

"Go then," he said, practically shooeing her away, "You deserve some rest. I'll be seeing you tonight, will I, yes?"

"Of course," she said, forcing a smile, before abruptly turning and heading out the doors. As she walked down the sidewalk, and drew nearer to her apartment, she could feel the hatred boiling inside of her mind at the thought of Mr. Faz's ignorance. She could not understand why someone could be as cheerful as he. But, she shook away thought, abruptly coming to the entrance of her apartment building.

Entering it, she walked straight passed the small kitchen, not bothering to eat anything, and into another room. she plopped onto a small bed, and curled her body. Closing her eyes, she drifted to sleep.

* * *

 _Glowing eyes stared in her direction, all around the girl. Eight to be precise. Each shining red, as if filled with a deep anger. However, neither of the creatures attacked. They surrounded her, each giving a gaze She noticed that the fox's head was tilted back, as it was on the camera, and the others had only a smile._

 _"We weren't always like this,"_ a metallic, young male voice said, within the silence of the darkness. The girl turned around to see the purple bunny, confusion in her eyes.

Another voice, this one, a high female, then said, _"Our lives used to be different."_

To the right of the girl, stood the yellow chicken, with its head tilted to the side. Alikki heard clicking and beeping from the focs, but nothing the girl could understand.

 _"Don't trust him,"_ the bear was the last to speak out.

Alikki turned in its direction, _"Trust who?"_

However, the bear didn't reply. _"He did this to us,"_ the bunny answered instead.

The girl looked at the source of the voice, _"Who did what?"_

 _"Changed our lives for the worst,"_ chimed in the female voice, having the fox make a clicking noise, signifying its agreement.

 _"We weren't always like this,"_ said the animatronics in unison.

 _"Like what?"_ the girl asked, her mind filled with confusion and guilt.

 _"We weren't always like this,"_ they said again.

Alikki shook her head, _"I don't understand!"_

 _"We weren't always like this,"_ they said once more, then disappeared, leaving the girl alone in the darkness.

She fell to her knees, and silently began to weep.

* * *

Alikki awoke to a start, in a puddle of her own sweat. He tears were moist with some tears that were streaking down. She wiped them away with the palm of her right hand, leaving her cast-covered left on the edge of the bed. "God, what was that about?" She asked, her voice groggy. Waiting a minute, she stepped off the bed, and slowly made her way into the living room.

She saw on the small couch, and rubbed her eyes. Recalling her dream, she said to herself, "They seemed in distress. Sad even." The girl looked at the table beside her, and noticed her laptop on the edge. "What's the story behind these guys in the first place?" she thought, grabbing the device and turning it on.

Once on, she searched, "The Story Behind the Animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria," and awaited for the search results to load in.

There was no result at first, but once she scrolled further down the page, her eyes caught a link, bolded in blue, "Murder, Ghosts and Revenge..."

She stared at the screen with a blank expression, "Murder?"

Clicking on the link, she was directed to a website in which held an accountable amount of information regarding the same animatronic figures that inhabited the pizzaria the girl worked in.

About half way down the page, a sentence caught her off guard, _"The suits may also be possessed by the souls of the murdered children, so they're kind of irate to begin with_."

"Those things are children?" She asked, her eyes widening in shock, "and they were murdered?"

She continued to read further down, _"Wait, this just in: 'The animatronics are possessed by the souls of dead kids?' found on a newspaper hidden within the restraunt. 'These newspaper articles verify five children were lured into the back room of Freddy Fazbear's Pizaa. This kids disappeared, but their bodies were never found.'"_

Alikki's expression turned grim, and she shook her head. _"The clippings also mention Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is in financial trouble because of parental complaints about foul odors wafting from the animatronics, as well as the puppet's new resemblance to 'reanimated corpses.'"_ She read, her shock growing more and more, _"Most believe the bodies of the murdered children were hidden in the mascot characters' suits."_

Her breathing quickened slightly, her heart pounded within her chest, _"Sources confirm the murderer wore a spare Freddy Fazbear suit to gain the children's trust and lure them to their deaths..."_

"Who would do such a horrific deed?" Alikki said, wiping her eyes. "An employee is likeliest to have access to such assets."

 _"The animatronics have taken a sudden dislike to adults, even though they're still fine with kids. If the suits are possessed by the spirits of the murdered children, they certainly have reason to take issue with grown-ups."_

"My god..." Alikki said in surprise. She closed her eyes, forcing some tears out, before reopening them. "Children... they're only children." Shaking her head in disbelief, she then said, "But...who would murder them...and why?"

After a few moments, the girl slammed her computer shut and stood up. "I need some answers," she said, walking to the door and stepping out.

The crisp air greeted her by blowing the violet strands of hair across her face. She didn't care, as she walked down the steps, and headed towards the pizzaria. She shortly arrived in front of the building, and quickly walked in, heading towards to the counter/

The lady mending the counter smiled, and greeter Alikki, "Hi How may I help you?"

"Erm," the girl began, staring at the woman, "I'd like to speak with Mr. Faz, please."

"Ah, sure thing," was the woman's reply, "One moment." She walked through a door behind her, and shortly came back out with a man behind her.

"Well, Alikki," He said, his tone filled with joy and surprise, "What brings you here? i thought you were resting."

"I was, but woke up and couldn't get back to sleep," she lied, smiling. "I've come here to talk to you, in private please."

He replied, "Why certainly. Come with me to my office."

The man led Alikki through a hallway and into a small room, that was isolated from the rest of the building. There were bits and pieces of some animatronic wirings and devices, and some scraps of papers littered the floor. "Don't mind the mess," the man said, "I haven't had time to clean up." He sat at his desk gesturing for the girl to take a seat as well, to which she obliged. "Now, what is it you want to talk about?"

"Well, I've grown curious about this place," She stated, "I'd like to know more about how it started."

The mans face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Ah, good question." He smiled, and stared at the young girl, "Let's start from the beginning..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Paranoid

"You see Alikki," Mr. Faz began, twiddling his fingers, "Since I was young I've had a fascination with owning a restaurant made specifically for kids. I was also intrigued by robotics and what they are capable of doing."

The girl tilted her head, "But how did Freddy Fazbear's start?"

"Well, it started out as an image in my head," he stated, "I was only a boy then, so I couldn't do much to start an actual business."

"What about the animatronics?" Alikki asked, elbows on her knees.

"They came about as I grew older, and first started planning the building," said the man with a smile, "As a child, I didn't put much thought into them, but as a young man creating a business, I became wary.

The dark eyed girl brushed her hair out of her face and sat back in the seat. With her arms crossed, she faked a smile, and asked, " How so?"

"I need to find something that the kids enjoyed. That they liked, in order for Fazbear's to become more popular amongst the children." He narrowed his eyes, and looked around the room, "So what I did was, gather a group of children, with the parents consent of course, and picked and chose five of the brightest of them to help me with my request."

"Why five?"

"They would each have a different task to do," he answered, "I originally thought five was too many, but it seemed to have worked out fine." He glanced at Alikki, noticing her eyes sparkling, "You seem, quite intrigued by all of this."

She rubbed her eyes in a sluggish manner, "It's all interesting."

"Why?" The mans hands folded together, his fingers overlapping each other.

Alikki looked up, "I'm thinking about becoming a restaurant owner whenever I get the chance, and I saw that you were quite successful." She lied through her smile, "So I thought you could tell me how you gained this success, in order for me to understand what I had to do."

Mr. Faz's eyes brightened and he opened his mouth in rejoice, "Ah! That's a wonderful dream. Then it's best I continue." He smiled, and Alikki nodded.

"How old were the children?" She asked, crossing he legs.

"They were each still in school, and varied in age," he said, "One bright, little elementary school student. She was then smartest young girl you'd ever lay eyes on." His smile grew as he stared at Alikki, "Two of them, both male, were in middle school, at the top of their class. And the last two were in high school, a male and female. Each had a task to do."

"And what were the tasks?" Alikki asked, shaking her head slightly.

"To design and make the animatronics. The young one, the little girl, made the chicken, whom she named Chica. It was a simple design, but you couldn't say no to her." He leaned back in his chair to look up at the ceiling, "The middle school students made the bunny, now called Bonnie, and the fox, named Foxy. As it was their creation, I left the names alone." He sighed, "The male high school student made the bear, he named Freddy. I liked it at the time, so I decided to name the restaurant after that."

Outside, Alikki showed nothing but a smile, but on the inside, she wanted to bawl. She tried her best to calm her voice, but it came out shakey, "W-what about the o-other high school student, t-the female?"

"You okay?" Mr. Faz asked, turning to the girl.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm fine." She rubbed her eyes quickly and said, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

His eyes narrowed, but his smile stayed, "Shall I stop?"

"No, keep going please," Alikki asked, shaking her head.

Mr. Faz nodded, "Good girl. The female highschool student helped me with the design of this building. I'd say it turned out quite well." He looked down at the desk, "But, with the animatronics, there was one problem."

Alikki tilted her head, "What kind of problem?"

"They wouldn't work, function. They had all the necessary circuitry and parts, but they wouldn't turn on. I needed to find a way to bring them to life."

"What'd you do?" The girl asked, fear building inside her gut.

"They needed a brain, or a chip with a code on it, that told them what to do. Long story short, I got what I needed," his lips curled

Alikki smiled, no matter how strong the feeling in her gut grew. "That's good to hear."

"Indeed it is." He replied, sitting up, "That's the gist of it anyway. Any further information you want to know?"

"Yes...I just have a question," she said, looking down

"Ask away!" He answered, cheerfully.

Alikki blinked a few times, before looking up, "Were, either of the kids...hurt?" The fear within her intensified.

Mr. Faz quickly showed a confused, almost hurt look. "No, of course not. Why ask such a question?"

"I just got worried about them. They were working around metal, so they could've scraped themselves," the girl responded, "I guess it's just my, motherly instinct."

"That's understandable, I know your worry," he said, "but I can assure you, no one was hurt." He confirmed this with a nod. "Anything else?"

Alikki shook her head, standing up, "No, thank you though... I'd better go get ready for my shift here."

"Good for you!" Faz exclaimed, "I made an excellent decision hiring you. So eager to get to work." You could almost hear the slight sarcasm in his tone, but Alikki shook it off and left the room.

In the hallway, her eyes welled with tears, and as she entered the main room, a few strolled down her cheeks. She wiped them away, and walked to the opposite side of the room, dodging running kids, and hearing the songs of the robotic animals. She walked through the other hallway, and made it to her office.

* * *

The clock struck twelve, transforming Alikki's fear into sorrow. Tears welted in the corners of her eyes, as the guy on the recording began to talk once more.

 _"Hello. Hey you are doing great. Most people don't last this long,"_ said the voice.

Alikki looked at the speaker, and said through a shaky voice, "Shut it."

 _"You know they usually move on to other things by now. Uhm I am not implying that they died but that's not what I meant."_

"If you weren't implying that, why would you say it?" The girl said in hysterics. She could feel her eyes burning with tears, as she checked the camera's.

 _"Anyway I better not take up too much of your time as things start to get real tonight. Uhm hey listen I had an idea if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed in a freddy's suit uhh try playing dead. You know go limp."_

She decided to ignore this voice, and to focus on the camera screens. Freddy and the others were still inn the back room.

 _"There is a chance that they'll think you are an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you are an empty costume instead they might shove a skeleton skull into you. I wonder how that will work. Yeah nevermind scratch that. Its best not to get caught. Uhm ok I will leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

"Why are you even here?" The girl asked soon after the recording went dead, "Who even are you?"

She was interrupted when she heard a screeching in the hallway. Quickly, she shut the door, instinctively. The creature outside banged the metal, and shortly left. She slammed the button to open the door. The air around her seemed crisp and cold all of a sudden, sending chills down her spine.

She shook away the feeling and continued to work until noticed her power. She was only a few percent away from zero, but still had a few hours until seven. Stopping altogether, she left the doors open, and the controls alone. Sweat beaded across her forehead, and her heart pounded in her chest.

Knowing she couldn't last with the little power she had left, Alikki slowly stood up from her chair, and grabbed her flashlight.

* * *

 **Meant to update this yesterday, but didn't get to it, sorry. Also, I apologize if this isn't actually, good, I rushed through this chapter.**


	7. Fonnie Shorts!

"Bon-Bon!" Began the yellow eyed boy, lying upside-down on a couch, his feet hanging in the air, "I'm booored!"

The annoyed, purple haired boy glared at him. The boys hair and his pointed ears were drooping over the sides of the cushions, revealing his bare forehead, "I can see your forehead you know."

Foxy moaned, "I'm too boored to care." He closed his eyes.

"Then read a book," Bonnie suggested, his left ear twitching

"Funny," the boy sneered, squinting his eyes.

Bonnie shrugged, his hand grabbing his ear to prevent it from twitching any more. "Then watch T.V."

"Nuh-uh," Foxy said, shaking his head.

"Go for a walk."

"Ew..."

The paler of the boys rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms, "What's so 'Ew' about going for a walk?"

"I don't wanna do it alone," answered the lightly tanned boy, "And that would involve me going outside."

"So?"

"Soo, I don't wanna do that!" Foxy stated, swinging his feet over his head, which caused him to roll off the couch. In doing this, his back soon collided with the rectangular coffee table, causing him to yelp in pain and grab the injured area.

Bonnie's eyes were immediately widened, and he was by the boy's side in a heart beat. "Fox~," he began, his hands hovering over the blpy, "A-are you okay?" His voice was shaking, as he watched Foxy rub his back

Foxy slowly nodded his head, but Bonnie could see the tears lingering in the corners of the boys enclosed eyes. With his left, he placed it over top of Foxy's hands, applying pressure, "No you aren't. Let me take a look." He moved Foxy's hands away, and gently lifted up the shirt. He noticed a small, red, horizontal dash below the midsection of the boys back, causing him to sigh.

"I'll be fine, Bon," Said the boy, rubbing his eyes. Bonnie lowered the shirt, and scooted on the floor so that he could face the boy. He wiped a stray tear that lingered on Foxy's cheek, causing him to lightly smile.

"I know you will," Bonnie answered, placing his forehead onto Foxy's. He brought his voice to a whisper, "I just got worried, and, I don't like to see you get hurt."

Foxy wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, "Aww, you care about me."

"Of course I do," Bonnie said, kissing Foxy's nose.

The boy giggled, tightening his grip around Bonnie.

* * *

 _So, so, Soo sorry for not actually updating this story in so long. I have issues with my health that I can't control :/ The next chapter is planned; has been planned for a few weeks, but I didn't get a chance to write it, unfortunately. I'll be getting to it as quickly as I can. But in the meantime, enjoy this tiny gift :3_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Confidence - Night Three ~Cont.~

By the time she had approached the entrance to the main room, and had taken a seat on the edge of the stage in which the animatronics put on a show for the children, the power had shut off, making the only source, her illuminating flashlight. The building cast an eery spell of silence that reminded the girl of her dream the night before. She could remember the disheartening tones of each of the robotic animals.

"I-I know you guys, a-are there," Alikki shook, her voice echoing in the room. She could hear the fear she had. She awaited for a response, but received none

There was however, a metallic scraping on the tiled floor somewhere near her, and before she could react, a brown paw was quickly lunged towards her neck. The metal hand lifted the girl off the stage, her feet hanging in the air, and she dropped her flashlight. She brought her hands up to the animatronics arms, feeling her breath slim.

There were other sounds from around her, to which she assumed were the other animatronics. Not knowing what to do, she stared in the bears eyes, who showed no emotion. Her mouth was opened slightly, and she tried to catch some air, however, due to the beasts grip, none would enter her lungs.

When she felt her head begin to pound in pain, her arms fell from the metallic arms, and she closed her eyes. "f-freddy...i know, w-what happened...to you," she croaked, feeling what was around her, beginning to fade away.

The bear seemed unfazed, until he threw the girl to the back of the stage, her back hitting the wooden wall. She fell, landing on her stomach, her legs bent slightly, and she coughed violently. Taking the moment to fill her lungs back up with the air she needed, she went on her knees, bring her hands to her neck. A headache formed within her brain, as she stared at the four animatronics before her.

"I know what happened to all of you," she stated, her voice weak. They remained motionless, and said nothing.

The girl slowly stood up, brushing her hair out of her face. "Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Chica..." She began, looking at each of them, "I know of what that, murderer has done. You didn't deserve that..." She took a few slow steps towards them, "you were only children...you only wanted to help." Her eyes were shortly filled with tears, "and he pays you by killing you! Children!"

She approached the bear, who was a few inches taller than her, "I may not know your true names, but I know enough to feel sorry for you." Placing her hand on the side of the bears face, she turned to her right, and found her facing the chicken. Her tears fell from her eyes, "Chica, you were only in elementary school. You could've lived a wonderful life...but he didn't let that happen."

"I'm sorry," she faced them all again, more tears falling down, "all of you." She rubbed her eyes with the back of her good arm.

"Really?" a small, metallic voice said. The girl turned to the chicken, the youngest one in the room. "You, know who did this?"

Alikki walked up to her, "I do. He's the one who started this business. The one who hired me."

"Don't believe her," said another voice, this one sounding male. The girl was the only who moved. She looked at the bunny, who turned his purple head towards her, "She's lying."

"No," Alikki shook her head, walking towards him, "I know you may be skeptical, but I do know the truth. I know what happened."

"She could be telling the truth," replied the smaller voice.

"She's just like the other adults, Chic," scolded the bunny, "deceitful bitches."

The bunny moved her body to face the bunny, but remained silent.

"I'm not deceiving you, any of you," Alikki responded, her eyes glued onto Bonnie.

...

"Give us a name then," a new voice demanded, this one was an older male, "then tell us our story. Then, we will believe you."

The young woman nodded, looking at the chicken, "There were five of you, still in school and of various ages. Out the five, Chica is the youngest, then its Foxy and Bonnie, and lastly, its Freddy and the other girl." Alikki looked around, but only saw four suits, "Where's the other high school girl?"

"...her soul doesn't acquire a suit," answered Freddy in a whisper. "Continue."

The girl looked down, "When you were finished with the suits, they wouldn't work. They needed something in order for them to function." She looked at each of the figures, "I'm not sure how he did, but somehow, he lured you guys into one of the back rooms, where he...murdered you," she wiped her eyes, "he needed your souls within those suits."

"Who is he?" The animatronics, apart from Foxy, said in unison.

"Mr. Faz."

...

"She does know," Bonnie stated in surprise, "She knows our story."

"I do," said Alikki, walking towards the bunny, "I want to help you. "

"Then destroy the one who trapped us here," the bear answered her, "He is the key to our freedom ."

Turning around, the girl looked at the bear, "How should I do that?"

"Kill him."


End file.
